


Night of the Flying Monkeys

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle horror AU inspired by the movie “Night of the Living Dead.” Belle meets Mr Gold and other survivors to try to get though this terrifying night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Flying Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story. Thanks to my beta. You really helped me a lot! I want to hear from you, please let me know what you think.

"You know, he was only buried way out here just cause he knew you would want to come visit him. And I would be the one driving you," Gaston says as he drives his sister Belle to visit their father’s grave. Belle sits, gripping a bouquet of white lilies and listening to her brother’s complaints. 

"He knew I would have to take you ! That crazy old loon ! I’d have to drive miles just for you to put flowers on his grave," he continues to complain. 

"You say that like he wasn’t your father as well," Belle replies, annoyed with Gaston. 

"I know he was my father. He spent every waking moments of my life reminding me of that. Now that he’s gone, he still tortures me ! You were always his favorite, you know. And why was it again you didn’t learn how to drive? I swear to god Belle, this is the last time I’m taking you. This drive is insane !"

Belle rolls her eyes and continues to sit quietly. She looks out the window and watches the sun set and thinks about the movie night she had with him the night before. Gaston had rented the new horror movie ‘Silence of the Lambs’ even though he knows she isn’t very fond of horror films. She had fun watching the VHS with him, though she didn’t care for the movie. Belle focuses on thinking about that night instead of listening to more of her brother’s whining. 

Moments later, Gaston takes one last turn, pulling into the cemetery and up to their father’s plot. 

"This place gives me the creeps," he comments as he helps Belle out of the car. 

"It’s not too bad," she answers. 

"Not too bad? Look at this place ! It’s creepy as hell ! What if all the dead people started coming up out of the ground and chased you around? Ooooo, They’re coming to get you, Belle !" he says, hobbling up behind her, trying to scare her. "I bet you’ll be shaken up then," he adds. 

"Well, it’s a good thing stuff like that only happens in books and movies," she replies, placing the flowers on their father’s grave stone. "I miss you Papa…" She wipes a tear. 

"Oh, shit ! Look at that !" Gaston yelled, pointing at the sky. "Did you see that, Sis ? Holy hell !"

 

"You can stop trying to scare me now. It’s not working."

"I’m not trying to scare you. I really saw something… Look ! There it is again !" He shouts, totally panicked.  
Above them, high in the sky, flies a creature unlike anything they’ve ever seen. The large animal clearly isn’t a bird though it sports a pair of gigantic wings and a long tail. The creature swoops down right above their heads, trying to snatch them up. They both get a good look at the strange beast and Belle screams in terror. 

"Was that a monkey ?" Gaston yells, trying to shield his sister. "Run to the car !" he quickly added. 

They run as swiftly as they can to the safety of the car. The creature swoops down at them again and catches Gaston, taking him high into the sky and drops him. He plummets like a stone and lands on one of the grave stones. He dies instantly.

Belle is horrified, the silent witness of her brother’s death. A screech reminds her she’s not safe here. She rushes to get to the car, the creature close behind her. It barely misses her as she struggles to get into the car. When she finally does, she frantically tries to start it and realizes Gaston took the keys with him. The creature lands on the hood of the car and screeches the most horrifying sound she has ever heard. Belle quickly puts the car in reverse and it rolls down the hill away from the monster. The car rolls backwards until it suddenly crashes into a tree. She immediately gets out then runs for her life, trying to get away from the hideous beast as fast as possible. 

Watching her back every step of the way, Belle sees a farm house ahead of her. She heads towards the house when a car pulls into the driveway. The car is chased by three of the monkey-like creatures. The car comes to a rolling stop and a man quickly gets out of it. Belle charges toward him to help fight off the monsters. The man swings away at the flying beasts with a cane and smacks one of them in the head, causing it to lose control of its flight and crash to the ground. Belle hurls rocks at the remaining two. The man grabs her by the hand and leads them both to the cover of the farm house. Safely inside, the man checks up on Belle.

"Are you alright ?" he quickly asks then looks out the window and sees more creatures flying in the sky.

She doesn’t answer him, just stands in the kitchen in a state of shock.  
"Hey, miss ! Are you okay ? We need to talk to each other if we’re planning on getting out of this alive," he anxiously says, walking back toward her. Belle just stands frozen, her eyes wide open and glossy and her hands trembling. 

"Look, dearie ! Do you live here ? Is there anything we can use to fight these things off ?" he asks and Belle still doesn’t answer. "I need you to come back !"

In an attempt to bring her out of her terror stricken state, he grabs a glass from the counter, fills it up with water and tosses the water in her face. Belle jumps back and screams with her hands flailing in the air. 

"Get them away from me !" she yells, horrified and backing up toward the wall. Not paying attention to her footing, she trips over her own feet. The man goes to her and picks her up from the floor. He leads her into the living room and makes her sit down on the couch. 

"I think we’re safe for now, they haven’t tried getting in yet. Why don’t you tell me your name, dearie? 

"It’s Belle." She answers, still a bit shaken. 

"Under different circumstances, this would have been a pleasure to meet you, Belle," he says while walking to the window once again. Looking out, the man sees even more flying monsters. Some are perched up in the trees, others were walking across the yard of the farm house. One flies right in front of the window, almost scaring him out of his skin. 

"And what’s your name ?" Belle asked. 

"Oh! …. yes …. It’s Mr. Gold."  
"Just Mr. Gold ?" she asked confusingly. 

"Yes." He swiftly answered. 

"You expect me to just call you Mr…"  
"Quiet, dearie," he interrupts her speaking. "Did you hear that?"

Mr. Gold slowly creeps back into the kitchen. He picks up his cane from the floor and walks towards the door. He hears a scratching sound and suddenly, one of the flying beasts crashes into the window of the door, knocking Gold down on the floor. Belle rushes to his aid. She picks up the cane and repeatedly strikes the creature with the gold tip of it, bashing in the animal’s skull and killing it. Belle and Mr. Gold are both covered in its blood. Gold picks himself up from the floor, snatches up the beast by one of its wings and quickly drags it out of the house. Belle hastily searches the kitchen for something to repair the door. She finds nails, a hammer and a few planks of wood to repair the window. Together, they cover the broken glass as fast as they can. 

"What the hell are those things?" Belle shouts while hammering the last nail into the door. 

"How should I know ! I’m just as confused as you." he replies, taking off his blood soaked jacket. "They look like flying monkeys from some psychotic nightmare." 

"Monkeys ? My brother said that they looked like monkeys." 

"Where’s your brother now ?" Gold asks.  
"He’s… he’s dead, one of those things killed him" she answers, holding back her tears. 

"I’m sorry to hear that, dearie. We’re going to get out of this alive," he assures her. 

She doesn’t immediately reply. Belle takes a minute to look around at her surroundings. There was a phone on the wall. She runs over to it to make a call for help. It doesn’t have a dial tone. The lines are down. 

"It’s dead," she quickly states, slamming it back on the wall. 

"It doesn’t take long for the world to turn to shit," Mr. Gold replies. 

She takes another look around then says, “I think we might have to board up the rest of the windows. That one got through, who knows how many others would try.”

"You’re right, an old house like this one usually has a cellar. I believe that door in the living room may be the cellar. We could possibly find everything we need down there." He explains and with that, they both head over to check. 

In the living room, the cellar door is cracked open. Belle still holds the cane. She lifts it above her head, ready to pummel whatever might be lurking behind the door. Mr. Gold slings the door open and a man and a woman jump out of it. Belle manages to stop her striking motion just in time not to bash the man’s skull in.

"No, no … Stop, it’s just us !" the man hollers. 

"And who the hell is ‘us’?" Mr. Gold replied.  
"I … I’m Erick, this is my girlfriend, Ariel. This is my uncle’s house, he left and I haven’t heard from him since those flying things showed up. There’s another couple downstairs, they have a sick little boy."

"I’m Belle and this is Mr. Gold. Sorry for almost killing you."

"Who are you talking to ? " a woman yells from the cellar. 

"It’s alright, there’s just some people up here." Erick shouts back. 

The woman rushes up the stairs to take a look. “Where the hell did you come from ?” she asks with hostility. 

"We came off the road. I could ask the same of you, dearie. Why did no one help us while we were up here fighting these things ?" Gold quickly replied. 

"We didn’t hear you," she responds then makes her way out of the cellar, bumping Belle over to the side in the process. 

"You expect me to believe that you didn’t hear her screaming and glass windows breaking ?"

"Nope, not a thing," the woman instantly answers. 

"That’s not true," Ariel objects. "We heard things smashing and some banging around, but for all we knew, it was those things." 

Gold steps in front of the woman as she stands with her arms crossed, looking at him straight in the eye. 

"I’ve only just met you and I already know I don’t like you much, miss."  
"Mills, Regina Mills and I can say the same about you, Mr. Gold." 

"Let’s not fight, okay ? We need to work together," Belle states, trying to defuse the tension building in the room.

"Who else is downstairs ?" Gold asks calmly. 

"My wife, Emma, and our son, Henry," Regina answers. "We can discuss this down in the cellar where it’s safe." 

"I’m definitely not locking myself down there. We’ll be trapped with no way out if those things get in the house," Gold retaliates 

"He’s right, it’s better to try and secure the house," Belle adds. 

"You guys are more than welcome to stay up here and die but I’m not leaving my family’s life in the hands of two idiots. When I go back down there, I’m locking the door," Regina says. 

"Look, dearie, you don’t have to stay up here but you’re not locking that door. We may need something down there, we may need to get down there ourselves," Gold says with fury. 

"You want the best of both worlds, don’t you? Well, I’m not going to let that happen. I’m thinking about what’s best for my family. If you want to get into the cellar, you better do it know. Once I’m in there, I’m locking that damn door !" She stares at Mr. Gold with a sharp look on her face. 

Belle steps between them. “You two need to calm down ! We can make a compromise. Let us check the cellar for items we might need. Then, you can lock the door afterward if you wish to do so.”

The room is silent but still filled with tension. A few seconds pass before they both answer in unison, “That sounds fair.” They glance at each other for another brief moment then head their separate ways. 

"Nicely handled," Ariel whispers to Belle. 

"Are you two staying with us ?" Belle asks

"Yes, securing the house is the best idea," Erick answers

"I’m so glad, we could use the help."  
With everyone in agreement, they all go down to the cellar to search for useful items, anything they could use to protect the house and to fight the monsters outside. 

Heading down the stairs, the moans of a little boy in pain were hard to ignore. Belle walks over to check on him and his other mother. The boy lays on a table with one of his mother’s jacket under his head as a pillow. Belle places her hand on Henry’s forehead. He is hot, sweaty, and shivering as if the room is freezing. 

"What happened to him?" She asks Emma.  
"We were coming home from dinner at the diner. One of those …. those things attacked us. It grabbed Henry and tried to take him. Regina was able to free him from its grip but not just before the creature bit his arm. I …. I put him into the car and we drove until we ran out of gas. Luckily enough, we found this place and Erick took us in. Henry’s been like this ever since," Emma explains with tears in her eyes. 

"He’s going to be fine, Em." Regina says holding Emma trying to comfort her. She then turns and tells Belle, "Shouldn’t you be rummaging around looking for god knows what ? Get away from our son !"

"Fine," Belle replies and joins Mr. Gold in the search. 

They find a bunch of old sold wood doors, more nails, tools, and bullets to a shot gun but the gun was nowhere to be found. As Belle was searching the cellar, Mr. Gold takes her by the hand and quietly pulls her into the corner where he was standing.  
"Shh, now listen, dearie, everyone here is looking out for themselves and I really don’t trust any of them. You, you I do trust. It would be best if we stayed together and looked out for each other," he whispers 

"Okay? But Erick and Ariel seem like good people so does Emma," she whispers back. 

"That may be true but who knows what they may do if things get worse. I’m just saying we should look out for each other," he softly replies. 

"Alright, I can understand that."  
"Now look, I grabbed the keys from that shelf while you were talking. I’m not sure what they go to but one of them might open the cellar door once that bitch locks it."

"So, we can come back if we need to ?" Belle asks. 

"Yes, I think so dearie. Let’s hurry and get what we can. I’m really sick of the sight of that Regina woman and we have a lot of work to do upstairs."  
Belle responds by nodding and they urgently gather anything they need or might need before heading back up to the first floor. 

"Have fun fighting off those demons !" Regina says then quickly slams the door and locks it. 

Working together, they start to barricade the windows, using the old doors and some of the heavy furniture which is in the house. More flying monkeys are in the yard and the trees are littered with them. Mr. Gold never lets Belle out of his sight. She has already saved his hide twice and he feels like he has to protect her. No one else in the house will. After finishing the last window on the first floor, Mr. Gold and Belle take a long overdue rest at the foot of the staircase to the second floor. 

"Well, I never thought today would end up like this," Mr. Gold says as he glances in Belle’s direction. She is looking down at the floor, crying. Everything that has happened hit her all at once, especially the death of her brother. Gold takes her in his arms and holds her close. "Hey, hey it’s alright dearie. It’s going to be alright, we’re safe here for now." He tells her, trying to comfort her

"I miss him already, he was a complete ass and a jerk at times but he was my brother." She sobs into his shoulder. 

"Maybe we should stay busy, to keep your mind focused. There’s still a few windows on the second floor to block. We can do them together. Just you and me, if you want."

"Okay." She wipes the tears from her face. 

Gold gets up from the staircase. He takes hold of the remaining door and informs Erick and Ariel that he and Belle are going to finish the second floor on their own. Belle helps Gold carry the door and they head up the stairs together. 

On the second floor, there are a few side tables in the bedrooms to cover the windows in the two smaller rooms and the bathroom. They also push heavy furniture against them. The plan is to save the door for the large window in the master bedroom. Mr. Gold takes a moment to gaze at the beasts outside. 

"Look at those things, they are horrendous," Gold comments. One of the creatures stops at the window, shrieks then flies away. Gold jumps back from the window. Belle giggles and smiles for the first time since the start of all the chaos.

"What was so hysterical about that ?" he asks playfully. 

"I think it heard you, I don’t think they appreciate being called horrendous," she answers with another smile on her face. Seeing her smile captivates Mr. Gold, she is even more beautiful than he thought. Without thinking, he says the first thing that comes to his mind. 

"You’re gorgeous when you smile … I-I mean … You’re gorgeous even when you’re not smiling..? Errr" A nervous smile flashes on his face. "I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking," he quickly adds. 

"That’s alright." She blushes. "We should probably get this door up."

"Yes … you’re right … we should." He agrees, then holds the door up so Belle can secure it. After putting in the last nail, Belle places the hammer on the floor. She goes to Gold and kisses him. He instantly breaks off the kiss. 

"Hold on, what are you doing?" He asks, confused. 

"Ever since I came into this house, I’ve felt nothing but guilt about what happened to my brother and just plain fear. Just for a moment, I didn’t want to feel like this." She pleads. 

He takes a second and thinks about what she means. He guesses what she wants to do. “But what about after ? Wouldn’t you feel regret ? We barely even know each other and probably wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for these things coming out of nowhere.”

"I wouldn’t regret it with someone I trust." She touches the side of his cheek. 

"You really trust me ?" he asks

"Yes, I trust you," she answers. 

He stares into her eyes. He can see the longing in them, the need to feel something other than terror. If he can take that feeling away just for a moment, then he is going to do so. He kisses her and she fully embraces him. She pushes him toward the bed and he falls back on it. She kisses him harder and rakes her fingers through his shoulder-length brown and silver hair. He mirrors the gesture, twisting his fingers around her long brown curls. They both smell of sweat from boarding up the windows but neither of them care. They only want this moment, a moment for them to forget the insanity of the day. 

She parts her lips and he slips his tongue inside, exploring her mouth and her taste. Belle pulls his blood stained shirt out of his pants then unbuckles his belt. She rubs her hand across the front of his pants and feels that he’s starting to get hard. Gold begins to unbutton her blouse but suddenly she stops him. 

"Lets keep some on. We might have to hurry down stairs." She says before kissing his neck and gently sucking on his skin, taking in his sweat. 

"I want to see all of you." He moans as she rubs her hand against his cock again. 

"You can see but I’m not taking everything off and neither should you." She sits up and lifts her blouse just above her breast and unbuttons her front-fastening bra. She smiles. Gold looks at her smile then draws her back to his lips, greedily kissing her and taking in her breath once again. Belle suddenly breaks off the kiss. 

"I thought you wanted to see me ? You didn’t even look," she says in disappointment. 

"That gorgeous smile of yours was everything I needed. It lights you up." 

Hearing those word only makes her want him more. She is all over him like a wild animal, almost like one of the flying monkeys outside. She unbuttons his shirt to explore his body with open-mouthed kisses. Making her way down, she quickly takes his pants off pulling them to his knees. Belle takes his length in her hand, strokes it before straddling his lap. He massages her thighs and slowly slides her skirt up. She leans in to kiss him again and gently bites his lip. Mr. Gold slips his hand in her panties and feels her moist heat for the first time. He glides his fingers between her slippery folds, making her moan with pleasure as he rubs against her soft sensitive flesh.

"Ah !" she softly cries and she tilts her head back and closes her eyes. He caresses her breast with his other hand and lightly tugs at her nipple. She grinds against his fingers and her body heat starts to rise. She enjoying this moment with him without worrying or thinking about anything but his hand between her thighs. She rocks her hips against him a little faster but it isn’t enough. She needs more. 

"Mmm, I need you inside me." She murmurs.  
Gold removed his hand from her panties and puts his fingers to his lips to taste her. Even after running for their lives and boarding up every window in the house, she still tastes sweet. He draws her back to him and she tastes herself on his lips. He rubs her ass and brings her skirt up higher. Mr. Gold pulls her panties to one side so he can freely slip himself inside of her. 

"Oh fuck…" Belle moans as she feels the head of his cock against the walls of her opening. She rides on top, slowly grinding against him. She starts to move faster, whimpering. Gold’s hands are around her hips, keeping her balanced above him. She puts her hand on his chest to gain more control as she drives onto him harder. 

"Oh god, Belle," he murmurs, and he can feel himself about to come. Gold fights off the urge, he can tell she isn’t finished yet. He brings her back to his lips to try to gain some control. He pulls himself out of her and flips them over. He kisses her neck down to her breasts to kiss and suck on her nipples. He gently takes one of them between his teeth before moving back to her lips. He takes himself in his hand and quickly thrusts his cock inside her, hard and deep. 

"Oh god, fuck…" she moans feeling every inch of him thrusting in and out. "Oh, oh, oh," she whines again as her body starts to shiver when he fucks her even harder. He takes his hand and slips his fingers between her folds once again to massage her hard little bud, trailing circles around it. Belle is breathing rapidly and her body begins to quake. Gold pumps inside her faster as her climax is approaching and she can’t control her movements. 

"Oh fuck !" she yells and her orgasm hits. Her body trembles in pure pleasure when she comes. Gold is admiring the look on her face, watching the ecstasy play on her face. He pulls himself out of her then strokes his cock, while he watches the aftershock of her orgasm. The expression on her face was so beautiful it is all he needs and he comes into his hand. 

"Ah, oh god, oh god Belle," he heavily whispers while his body trembles. He rolls onto the other side of the bed, not wanting to fall on top of her. Breathless, sweaty and still half clothed, they both lay there in silence. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the screeching of the creatures outside. 

After catching her breath, Belle turns to look at Mr. Gold. He is out of breath and she can’t help but think of how beautiful he is. She sits up and takes a pillow out of its casing before using the pillowslip to clean his hand. She tosses it onto the floor then snuggles in his arms. 

"Thank you," she says as she removes the hair from his face. 

"I almost didn’t think I would make it," he replies still catching his breath. Belle giggles at his remark. 

"I knew you could handle it. You were able to handle yourself against those monsters outside."  
"Not without your help dearie. You are one very strong woman,." He kisses the crown of her head and pulls her closer to him. 

"I know you don’t expect me to keep calling you Mr. Gold now, do you?"  
"Well, not exactly. My first name is Adam but let’s just keep that between us." 

She places a long passionate kiss on his lips. “Alright,” she says. She sits up and begins to buckle her bra. “We should start heading back down. They’re probably suspicious as to what we’re doing”

"I don’t give a damn what they think. I’d rather stay here with you a little longer."

"Mr. Gold," she says with a smirk. "We’ve already been up here longer than expected. We still have to find a way out of this house. There’s still a sick little boy in the cellar." 

"But that woman down there doesn’t want our help and I only care about getting you out of here."  
Belle pulls her blouse down then gets up from the bed. She adjusts her skirt and panties. “We have to try to save everyone. I’m not going anywhere with you without at least trying to do that.” She picks her hammer up and heads towards the door. 

"Wait !" he quickly says then sits up and buttons his shirt. "We can try to do that." He gets up from the bed and pulls up his pants and meets her at the door. 

"Thank you Adam," she replies then takes his hand and kisses it. With that, they head back down stairs to meet up with Erick and Ariel. 

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Ariel and Erick were met with Regina. She couldn’t handle seeing her son suffering any longer and needed fresh air. 

"You two have been up there for quite a long time. Don’t think for one second we don’t know what you’ve been up to," Regina responds in the hostile manner Gold has grown to despise. 

"I don’t give a …" Gold was snarling out his words, but his sentence was cut short by Belle. 

"If you think we were doing something, then that’s your problem. Whatever you think about us really doesn’t matter to the situation of everyone getting out of this house alive. We were boarding up the windows, if you really must know. Anything else we may have been doing is really none of your business" Belle boldly states.  
Gold steps next to Belle and takes hold of her hand before firing a cocky grin in Regina’s direction. 

"This is ridiculous." Regina folds her arms and sits back down on the couch.  
"We have to find a way to get out of here. It may be quiet for now but it isn’t safe, especially for the little boy in the cellar," Belle says as she puts the hammer down and picks up Gold’s cane she left on the staircase. 

"What about your car, Mr. Gold?" Ariel asks. 

"Wait a minute, this idiot has a car and no one said anything about it until know !" Regina says furiously. 

"Yes dearie, I have a car but it won’t do us any good, it’s out of gas."  
"We can ride on the fumes. It will at least get us out of here and closer to the hospital," Regina replies. 

"You can’t get that far on fumes. You’ll get stuck with a sick kid. Why would you ever risk the boy’s life like that ?" Gold questions. 

Regina gives Gold a cold stare. She is pissed off at the fact he was questioning how she wanted to save her son.

"Mr. Gold," she calmly says trying to hold back her rage." I’m getting really, very tired of …"

"I’m so stupid !" Erick yells, interrupting Regina’s furry. "My uncle, he has a gas pump out by the the barn. How, how could I forget that ! I … I’m so sorry everyone."

"Ugh really ? There’s been a gas pump this whole time ? Looks like I’ve been calling the wrong person an idiot. Wait, I take that back, I haven’t. I just should’ve been calling you one as well," Regina snaps back. 

"Don’t listen to her. It’s okay, Erick. At least, you remembered. Now, we have a way to get out of here. We just need to figure out a plan," Belle says. 

"We only need one person to go out there," Ariel interjected. 

"It would be better with two. One can look out for the other while he’s gasing the car up," Belle responds. 

The room is silent. No one wants to volunteer to go out and face the horrible flying monkeys. A whole minute passes before someone finally speaks.  
"I’ll go, it’s my car. I should go," Mr. Gold declares. 

"Then I’m going with you," Belle immediately says. 

"No, Belle," he anxiously replies. He takes her hand and pulls her away from everyone else. "I don’t want you to go out there."

"Why not ? You said you trusted me."

"I do trust you dearie, but…"

"But what? No one else wants to go with you. And if they did, you wouldn’t trust them. Would you rather go out there with someone you don’t trust?"  
Gold sighs then slowly answers, “No, but Belle-“

"Remember when I saved your ass ? Twice ? There’s no way you’re going out there without me." Belle cuts him off, her voice full of confidence. 

"Okay, okay. You’re right. How are you so damn right ?" he says in defeat. "When you were standing in shock in the kitchen, after we had entered this house, I never thought you’d be like this. There’s a lot to you, Belle. I hope you’ll allow me to see more."

She smiles and takes his hand in hers. “First ,we have to get out of this alive.”

"We will," Gold says and leans in to give Belle a kiss. She kisses him back, embracing him tightly. After a while, they join the others. 

"That was disgusting by the way," Regina snarls when Belle and Gold come back.

"You really should be more respectful to the people about to risk their lives for yours." Belle responds

Regina doesn’t reply. She just stares at Belle in silence. 

"You know, it’s actually quite amusing how that keeps happening to you, dearie," Gold tells Regina in a pleasant voice. 

"Yeah ? What is ?" she replies. 

"The way Belle keeps calling you out on your shit, and how you shut down every single time. It’s rather enjoyable." A small grin goes across his face before he goes into the kitchen with Belle. 

Erick and Ariel follow them. Regina stays on the couch, steaming. 

"So, is there anything we need to know about the pump ?" Gold asks Erick. 

"Only that’s it’s locked. You’ll need the key."  
"Okay, any idea where it is ?" Gold says. 

"My uncle kept it in the cellar, I think ?"  
Gold pulls out the set of keys he had taken from the cellar from his pocket. “Is it one of these?”

"Yes, I think so but I’m not sure which one it is."

"We can figure it out, I guess," Belle responds. 

Ariel and Erick both thank them for risking their lives to try to save everyone. Gold and Belle ready themselves to go out and face the flying monkeys. Belle is extremely nervous, she grips the cane tightly as it is her only defense against the creatures. Gold searches the kitchen and finds a shovel. With both of them armed with only blunt objects, Gold cracks open the door and peeks outside. The beasts are everywhere, lurking up in the trees and on the ground. They are too many to count but he is able to plan out a path through them. Shutting the door, he turns and tells Belle his plan. 

"We can get to the car easily. The driver side is still open and I left the keys. So you can go to that side and quickly start the car." 

"Umm, I can’t drive," she replies nervously.

"Really ? … Why didn’t you … Never mind dearie, that doesn’t matter." He takes a deep breath. "I didn’t want you to have to struggle with the car door but…."

"I’ll be fine. I’m just ready to get this over with." She anxiously sighs.  
"Okay, when I open the door, I’ll be right behind you. Are you ready ?" he asks. 

"No ?" she quickly answers. 

"Alright, then let’s go." He swings open the door and they both run for the car. 

The creatures get highly active at the sight of them. They fly down from the treetops to go after Gold and Belle. The monkeys barely miss them as they make it to the car. Gold stands at her side as she frantically tries to open her door. 

"It’s locked !" she yells.

Gold immediately grabs her hand and leads them both to the other side of the car. He snatches the cane from her hand and hastily puts her in. She moves over to the passengers side as he tosses the cane and shovel in the back. He swiftly get in as one of the monkeys charges straight for him. He shuts the door and the monkey slams into the car, cracking the window in the process. Belle screams while Gold quickly starts the car and speeds toward the barn behind the farmhouse. 

"Are you okay?" he asks  
"That was fucking insane! " she shouts, still shaking from the rush. 

"I’m going to take that as a yes," he says while swerving the car trying not to hit the monkeys flying in front of it. He turns on the radio to see if there was any information as to what was happening. Just like the phone lines, the radio is down as well. 

"There’s so many of them," she comments in frightened awe at the numbers of the creatures. 

Finally reaching the barn, Gold stops the car at the gas pump. Monkey are flying circles around them, anticipating their exit. 

"Should we wait to see if some of them clear out? There’s just way too many for us to try to get the gas now," Belle questions. 

"Yes, we should."

And they sit waiting for the bulk of the horrible flying monkeys to scatter.  
Meanwhile, back in the farmhouse, Henry has taken a turn for the worst. He starts to sweat and breathes hard as his body goes into seizure. 

"Regina !" Emma yells and Regina rushes down to the cellar. 

"What’s happening to him ?" Regina says hysterically as she watches her son convulsing on the table. 

They watch in horror as his physical appearance begins to change. He starts to grow wings and a tail. 

"Is he? … Oh, god no !" Emma shouts. 

"He’s turning into one of them !" Regina screams.  
When the transformation is complete, he jumps up from the table and flies around the cellar, screeching in that terrifying high pitch howl. In a flash Regina grabs Emma by the arm to lead them up the stairs. The creature snatches up Emma and violently attacks her. Regina watches her wife’s death, trembling with her. When it’s done with Emma, the beast turns to Regina. 

"Please, don’t hurt me Henry," she pleads. It howls in her face then flies out of the cellar. 

Back at the gas pump, the number of the monkeys surrounding the car has thinned out. Belle and Mr. Gold decide it’s time to take their chance against the remaining monsters. He reaches to the back and gets the shovel and cane. He give Belle the shovel as it’s heavier and can easily knockout a monkey with a single blow. 

"I don’t think I’m ready for this." She comments. 

Gold holds her hand and looks into her eyes, wide with fear. “You can do this, I know that you can,” he reassures her. 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, preparing herself for another battle with the beasts. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Gold takes the keys from his pocket and gives them to Belle. He tells her to get the gas while he fights off anything that gets close. She agrees and with that they both open the doors. 

Belle swiftly exits and runs over to the gas pump. She puts the key into the lock as one of the monkeys heads toward her. Gold knocks it out if her path with his cane and it crashes to the ground. Belle is in awe at her luck. The first key is just the one she needs. She unlocks the pump and starts gasing the car up. Another monkey charges at Gold and he is unable to hit it. It smashes into him, knocking him down to the ground. Gold’s right ankle buckles under the weight of the beast. Belle rushes over as Gold is fighting off the monkey. She smacks the creature across the back of its head with her shovel then pushes it off of Gold. 

"My leg !" Gold cries. 

Belle takes his hand and helps him up. She wraps his arm around her neck and they struggle to the car. She takes him to the drivers side and shuts the door. She removes the fuel nozzle and hurries to the passengers side. She narrowly escapes another monkey attack as she slams the door shut. 

"Oh shit! …. We did it!" she says in a shock. 

"Dearie, I can’t drive with my ankle like this. I think …. I think it might be broken…" Gold whimpers in agony. 

"I can’t drive either !"  
"I really … really can’t, Belle. You have to try."

"I’m not going back out there," she replies. 

"You don’t have to get out. Just climb over me. 

"Okay, I just don’t … I don’t want to hurt you more."  
"I’ll be fine dearie." He breathes heavily out.

He slowly scoots closer to her cradling his ankle. She climbs on top of him, accidentally rubbing her foot against his leg. 

"Oh …. shit Belle !" he shouts in pain. 

"I’m so sorry !" she says frantically, still sitting on his lap. 

"I’m fine …. It’s, it’s okay," he replies and she kisses him on the cheek. "You don’t have to apologize, dearie ….. We …. We just have to go." 

"Alright." She climbs off of him and nervously sits in the drivers seat. "What to I do?" she asks in despair. 

He breathes heavily again. “You’re nervous and frightened, but I’m pretty sure you know the first thing to do is start the car.” 

She sighs in relief. “You’re right.” Then she turns the key. 

The engine starts and she instantly puts her foot on the gas. The car jerks forward and gains speed quickly, out of control. 

"Oh god !" she fearfully cries, trying to steer the wheel but hitting every flying monkey that comes in her path. Mr. Gold pales as the hood of his beloved car becomes more and more battered. The front window cracks as it’s taking a beating in the monkey massacre and he winces. She takes another sharp turn as she gets closer to the house, taking more monkeys down in the process. 

"Maybe we should just have you drive around town. We’ll be rid of these things soon enough that way," Gold jokes at her driving, even though he’s still in excruciating pain. 

"Don’t talk to me !" she shouts, trying to concentrate. She pulls the car close to the kitchen door and stops brutally. Gold’s nose nearly collides with the dashboard. At least, they don’t have to fight their way inside. Gold moves closer to the driver’s side as she opens the door. She helps him out of the car and into the house. They have finally made it back. The only thing left to do now is to get everyone out of the house and to a safer place. Or so they thought. 

Standing in the kitchen, Mr. Gold uses his cane for support. Belle searches for something to wrap around his ankle. She finds some kitchen towels and two large wooden spoons. She places the spoons on each side of his ankle then begins tying the towels tightly around it. 

"How did you learn to do that ?" Gold asks. 

She looks up at him and replies, “A lot of reading.” She ties the last towel round his ankle. 

"Thank you Belle. That feels a lot better."  
"You’re welcome," She says with a smile. "It’s quiet in here. Where is everyone ?" she adds. 

Gold hobbles into the living room and Belle follows. They’ve just stepped into a horrifying scene. The room was painted with blood and no one was around. 

"What do you think happened here ?" Belle fearfully asks. 

"I really don’t know. The windows are still boarded so nothing could have gotten in."  
"I’m going to find everyone," Belle states and starts to walk towards the stairs. 

"Wait, you shouldn’t go by yourself and I can’t use the stairs. We need to stay together."  
"Someone is hurt and we need to find them," she says. 

"They’re not just hurt dearie. Look at all the blood. Someone is dead. We must stay together." 

Mr. Gold staggers over the to cellar door. “It’s locked, someone has to be down here. Do you still have those keys?” 

Belle checks the pockets of her skirt. ”No, I must have left them at the pump I’m sorry.”  
"That’s okay, we both know who locked it." He beats on the door and shouts. "Hey ! Open the fucking door!"

A high pitched screech sweeps across the house. Roosting at the head of the staircase was the flying monkey Henry had transformed into. Belle rushes to Gold’s side and he pounds on the door harder. 

"We need to get down there open up! One of these things is up here!" 

The monkey plunges down toward them. Gold pushes Belle out of the way and she lands on the couch scooting it away from the wall. Gold ducks to dodge the creature. Standing on one leg, he swings his cane and smacks the flying beast across its face. It falls to the floor unconscious as the door to the cellar opens.  
"What the hell are you two doing! Don’t hurt my son !" Regina shouts. 

"Your son!" Belle and Gold spoke in unison. 

"Yes, he was turned into a monkey. And I’m not going to let you hurt him."  
"He just tried to kill us, probably killed Erick and Ariel, and you’re protecting it ? You are more twisted then I already thought !" Gold responds enraged. 

"You can think whatever you want. I’m still not going to let you touch him," She passionately states and the room falls silent. A full minute passes before Belle speaks. 

"Where’s your wife ?"  
Regina pauses and stares at her. She looks at Belle with anguish on her face. “Henry killed her.” Tears run down on her cheeks. 

"You’re still going to protect it ? These things are dangerous. That’s not your son anymore, can’t you see that ? Your son wouldn’t have killed his mother," Gold replies. 

"He didn’t kill me. He was right in front of me and didn’t kill me. My son is still in there and I know it. I’m not going anywhere with out him !"

"Come on Belle, let’s go, she has lost it," Mr. Gold says limping over to the couch to take Belle’s hand. 

"We can’t just leave her here," Belle whispers. 

"If she wants to stay and care for that thing, I say we let her do it."

"We can’t leave her like this. Look at her, she’s hurting. She just lost her family and this is the only way she can deal with it. I’m going to try and talk to her."  
Gold sits on the couch, resting his leg on it. “Fine, but there’s no way in changing that woman’s mind, she’s stubborn. I’ll just sit here and keep a close eye on that !” He points at the unconscious body of the monkey. 

Belle goes over to Regina and places her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don’t touch me." Regina says rudely. 

Belle removes her hand. “I know what you’re going through and you have my deepest sympathies. But you can’t protect Henry anymore. You may think that’s him laying over there but it isn’t. We still need to get out of this house and away from these creatures.” 

"How could you possibly know what I’m going through? You still have your battered up boyfriend."  
"He’s not my boyfriend, at least not yet. I do care about what happens to him but that’s not the point. I lost my brother tonight. I know exactly what your going through, it’s painful and lonely. If it wasn’t for Adam, I’d still be a sobbing mess. We can’t let our emotions get in the way of our survival. Please come with us. Don’t shut us out. We can help each other," Belle calmly spoke. 

"Who the hell is Adam ?" Regina questions. 

Belle cuts her eyes in Gold’s direction. He is leaning over the back of the couch. It looks as if he found something. She glances back at Regina and nervously answers. “Umm, it’s Mr. Gold? I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that. Can we keep this between us?” 

Regina rolls her eyes. “Whatever, that man is strange anyway. I’ll keep your stupid secret. But I’m still not going anywhere without Henry.” 

Belle sighs and thinks Gold was right about Regina’s stubbornness. Meanwhile the unconscious monkey has started to move, slightly flapping its wings. 

"It’s starting to wake up. Belle, we need to get out of here!" Gold shouts. 

Belle grabs Regina’s hand. “Come on we have to go.” 

"Didn’t I tell you not to touch me!" Regina snatches her hand back.  
The monkey has fully awoken and is flying around the room. It’s still a bit disoriented as it starts to go into Regina and Belles direction. Regina stands frozen as it get closer and closer to her. Belle grabs Regina again and pulls her out of the monster’s path. Suddenly, a loud blast spreads across the room and the monkey crashes to the floor. Mr. Gold has found the shotgun behind the couch, loaded it with the ammo found in the cellar and shot the creature in mid flight. 

"You murdered my son !" Regina cries and charges toward Gold. She slaps him across his face and attempts to pull him off of the couch. Belle rushes over and pushes her off of him. She takes a hold of Regina trying to restrain her. 

"He didn’t kill your son. Those flying monkeys did the moment they bit him !" Belle shouts in Regina’s face and lets go of her. Regina slaps her as well. Belle immediately punches Regina in the face and she falls to the floor hitting her head hard, knocking her out. Belle gasps in shock at what she’s done. 

"I didn’t mean to do that."  
Mr. Gold slowly gets up from the couch and hobbles over to Belle. “It’s alright dearie. She deserved it.”

"She was devastated about losing her family. She did not deserve that." 

"Maybe not, but at least now we can get her out of here alive. And finally get somewhere safer," Gold says. 

"Your right. How are we going to get her to the car. I don’t think I can carry her alone."

"I’ll help you. We can do it together."  
"But what about your leg ?" Belle asked concerned. 

"Don’t worry about it dearie. I’ll be fine. You just pick her up from the floor and I can help you with the rest."  
Belle bends down and starts to pick up Regina. “Hold on, dearie.” Gold goes back to the couch and takes hold of the shot gun. “We may need this again,” he says then limps back, using his cane to help Belle carry Regina. 

"Where did you find the gun anyways? " Belle asks. 

"It was behind the couch."  
"Oh !" she says.

They struggle together to get an unconscious Regina to the car. They put her in the back laying her down on the seats. Gold slowly gets in through the driver’s door and moves over to the passenger’s side. Belle takes a moment to gaze at the beasts flying around the house. 

"It doesn’t look like as many as there were before," Belle says, getting into the car. 

"That’s because you killed most of them with your driving," Gold replies. 

A small smile goes across her face and he takes her hand. 

"I have to see what happened to Erick and Ariel. I have to make sure …. Umm …. You know?"  
"Dearie, they’re dead. With everything that just happened, one of them would have come to help." 

"I have to see for myself. I can’t leave without knowing."  
Gold sighs. “I’m not going to talk you out if this, am I.”

"No."

"Here, take this and be careful." Mr. Gold hand her the shotgun.  
She takes the gun then gets out of the car. Belle does one more sweep over the house. No less than five minutes later, she was back with tears in her eyes. She get back into the car and slams the door shut. 

"I’m so sorry Belle, too many people died tonight," Gold says and holds her hand tightly. Belle starts the car and speeds off away from the house, hitting one more flying monkey as she pulls out of the driveway. 

It takes Belle awhile but she’s finally getting a grip on the whole driving thing. Gold sits quietly looking out the window, watching the monkeys fill the night sky. The drive is silent until Regina starts to moan from the back seat. 

"What the hell have you idiots done to me?" Regina grunts, rubbing the back of her head. 

"We saved your life dearie. A simple thank you would have sufficed," Gold replies. 

"I’m not thanking you for anything, Adam !" she sharply says

"Belle? You told her my name?"  
"It was an accident," Belle answers. 

Adam Gold sighs, “it’s alright dearie.”  
"Where are we going anyways ?" Regina asks. 

"There’s been signs telling people to go to the Storybrooke town hall," Belle answers. 

"Okay," Regina quietly says, then sits back and remains silent for the rest of the ride. 

Moments later, they arrive at the town hall. The Storybrooke sheriff department were helping people inside. Belle pulls into the parking lot then stops the car. She turns around and looks at Regina. 

"You can go in without us if you want. We’ll wait a bit before going, so no one thinks we’re together," Belle calmly says. 

"Don’t you need help taking this jerk inside ?" She pauses for a moment then softly adds. "I really don’t want to be alone."

Belle takes her hand once again. This time Regina doesn’t snatch hers away. “You don’t have to be alone. I don’t think anyone wants to be alone,” Belle assures her. 

A vaguely visible smile flickers on Regina’s face before both women get out of the car. Regina opens Gold’s door helps him out then both women help him inside the building. 

Once inside, everyone had to sign in. For the first time all night, Gold, Belle and Regina finally felt safe. They were each assigned a cot, blankets, fresh clothing and food. Belle and Regina both head to the bathrooms for a shower and a change into their clean clothes. A doctor comes over to check Gold’s injury. The doctor informs him he had broken his ankle. The doctor rewraps it and tells him he’ll be getting a cast as soon as possible, the number of wounded people increasing with each new batch of survivors arriving. The doctor takes his leave and a few moments later, Belle returns from her shower. 

"Everything okay, Adam?" 

"Yes, I’m fine. My ankle is broken but I’ll be getting a cast soon." He sighs "A shower would really be nice right now." 

"Would you like me to help you ?" Belle asks, 

"No, no dearie. You don’t have to do that. You’ve done more than enough for me already. I think I can manage it myself." 

"I want to help you. It’s no problem at all. Besides I’ve already seen you half naked." She says with a smile and she makes Gold blush.  
"Okay Belle, if it is not too much trouble. I’d love it if you’d help me."

"It’s no trouble at all." She replies and helps Gold up from the cot.  
She picks up his clean clothes and cane then helps him down the hall. Bell tells him that she heard the mayor’s office had a private bathroom and that they should be able to be alone there after they break in. 

At the mayor office, Gold stops and asks, “Have you ever picked a lock before?”

"No, but I’ve read about it," she answers. 

"There’s really is a lot more to you then I thought," he says with a smile. 

She takes a pin out of her hair but checks to see if the door is locked. To their surprise it wasn’t. 

"Oh, great. I’m so glad I didn’t have to pick it. I didn’t think it was going to work," she says in relief. 

They both scurry in and lock the door behind them. She sits Gold down in the mayor’s seat then goes to prepare the bath. She finds a wooden chair and sits it in the tub. Then she goes back and helps Gold into the bathroom. He leans against his cane as he unbuttons his blood stained shirt. Belle tries to help him. 

"No, no dearie. I can do this." He calmly says. She steps back and watches. He manages to remove all of his dingy clothing then sits at the chair and rests his leg on the edge of the tub. Belle gets down on her knees and fills a towel with soap then she begins washing his chest. He stops her hand and looks into her eyes. 

"Thank you for everything Belle. You’re such a sweetheart and a very brave woman. I don’t think I would have survived this night without you." 

"I can say the same to you. You saved my life just as much as I saved yours." She places her hand on the side of his cheek and he moves it to his lips and kisses it. She continues to wash his upper body. As she moves down to his leg, she notices he’s starting to get hard. 

He gazes down at her and blushes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry Belle. You were just trying to give me a bath.”

"It’s okay, there’s no reason for you to be embarrassed. We’re a little past that stage, don’t you think?"

"Yes, but I wasn’t sure how you felt." He answers as she rinses the soap from his body. 

She takes hold of his hard length and strokes it. She gently rubs the tip and Golds head falls back in pleasure. He silently moans as she stokes him a little faster.  
"Oh Belle." He murmurs as she slips his cock into her mouth. She licks and sucks on the tip as she massages the shaft with her hand. His hips buck forward as he’s enjoying the warmth of her soft lips around him. She strokes him faster and he feels he’s about to come. 

"Oh Belle, I’m … I’m almost there," he warns her. He doesn’t want to come in her mouth, unless she wants him to. She doesn’t stop or slow down. She just continues giving him pleasure. But he’s not the only one enjoying the moment. Belle had slip her fingers between her legs, rubbing on the bud just between her folds. Gold places his hand on her back to help support her so she doesn’t slip. She rubs herself faster as her orgasm bursts. She takes her lips away from his cock.

"Ah…" She quietly moans as her orgasm takes control of her and she comes. It only takes a second to compose herself as she begins to rub his length again. She pumps him hard a few more times before his orgasm rushes over him and he comes into her hand. His body trembles and she can feel his every quake. She sits up to kiss him passionately. He rakes his fingers through her hair. She kisses his neck then gives him a hug. 

"I’m so glad that I met you…" she whispers into his ear. Her words put the brightest smile on his face. 

"I’m happy I met you too, dearie." 

She sits back on her knees then rests her head on his lap. He rubs the back of her head and removes any hair from her face. He sits and watches her as she trickles her fingers in the bath water. They are both in ecstasy. 

Minutes pass before Belle gets up. She grabs the dry towel and wraps it around him. 

"We should get you out if here. I wouldn’t want you getting sick."  
She helps him out of the tub being careful with his injured leg. She dries him off as he leans on his cane. This time he allows her to help him with his clothes. She dresses him as fast and as gently as she could. Once he had all of his clothes on, she takes a step back and giggles to herself. 

"What’s so funny dearie?" He asks.  
"Your cane, you was lucky to have it for so many reason. But when I first saw you. I would have never thought you’d be using it for its intended purpose." 

He looks down at his cane then back up at her and laughed to himself. “I wouldn’t have thought that either,” he replies. 

"How did you come across it ? You don’t just find canes lying in the middle of the road ."  
"I work at the antique shop. This old cane was the first thing I grabbed when those creatures showed up," he answers then puts his arm around her neck and she puts hers around his waist. Together, they start walking out of the bathroom. Curious about what had happened to him before they met, she asks Adam Gold another question. 

"Why didn’t you stay at the antique shop?"

"Those things started moving in so fast and I didn’t feel safe there. I thought I could get out of town but I ran out of gas in font of that farmhouse," he says as he leans a bit heavier on her shoulder. 

"You should sit down." Belle softly says and she helps him out of the office. "You know, if it wasn’t for your car, we would have never met." She looks at him and smiles.

"I guess it was fated to be," He responds and kisses her on the cheek. 

"Yes, I think it was too."  
They both walk down the corridors and head back to the main hall where everyone else was waiting. Regina was asleep at the cot next to theirs. After losing her entire family to the flying monkey attack, it’s a miracle she could sleep at all. Gold lays on his cot and Belle snuggles next to him. The cot was barely large enough for both of them but Belle wasn’t sleeping alone. She holds Adam Gold close and he curls his fingers in her hair. She thinks about her brother and how much she misses him. She also thinks about everyone she’s met that didn’t make it through the night. Tears trickle down her face but she doesn’t say a word. Gold holds her tightly to let her know she’s not alone. They both lay in silence as they try to get some much needed sleep. 

The next morning, the sun rises just as it does everyday. The sky is bright and clear but the streets are a mess, painted red with blood and littered with bodies, both of humans and monkeys. There is no sign of them at all, only what they left behind and they left as quickly as they arrived. All that survived are confused and have questions. Where did they come from? What did they want ? No one can give a clear answer. But they are all left with a much bigger question : will the horrible flying monkeys ever return ?


End file.
